Louisa Viktoria von Bayern
Louisa, Queen Dowager of Saxony (Louisa Viktoria von Bayern; 25th November 1649 - present) was a Duchess of Bavaria by birth into the Wittelsbach dynasty. By marriage, Louisa served as Queen of Saxony as the consort of Karl III. Prior to Karl III's ascension, Louisa was known as the Crown Princess of Saxony from 1665-1671. Following the death of her husband and the ascension of her daughter, Frederika, Louisa simultaneously served as Queen Mother of Saxony and Queen Dowager of Saxony. Louisa was the daughter of Maximilian I, King of Bavaria, and his second wife, Maria Anna of Austria. She was renowned for her grace, elegance, and beauty, being courted relentlessly by foreign princes. In 1664, her engagement to the Crown Prince of Saxony was announced, and she was married upon her arrival in Saxony in 1665 at the age of fifteen. During the reign of her daughter, Frederika of Saxony, Louisa exercised heavy influence over her daughter, often competing with Frederika's husband and co-monarch, Friedrich August. Early Life (1649 - 1656) Birth Louisa's father, Maximilian I, had been married to Elisabeth of Lorraine for forty years (1595-1635). The union did not prove to be successful, with no children being produced. However, following the death of Elisabeth of Lorraine, Maxmilian I wasted no time in marrying once more less than a year later, this time to Maria Anna of Austria (thirty-seven years his junior). Maximilian I and Maria Anna welcomed two sons into the world during their marriage. In 1636, along came their eldest son, Ferdinand Maria. Later, in 1638, much to the glee of Maximilian I and the Bavarian nobility, a second heir was born and named Maximilian Philipp Hieronymus. Many years passed with no more children as the couple were far too busy governing to focus on children. However, Maria Anna had truly longed for a daughter, though she hadn't shared such with her husband as her husband wished for a family of many sons. As her biological clock began to tick rapidly, Maria Anna insisted that another attempt at conception be made, and in 1649 she announced that she was expecting a child. The court rejoiced, though there were fears that Maria Anna's advancing age would result in a miscarriage. Much to the relief of the court and Maria Anna, this would not be the case. The bells tolled gleefully on the morning of 25th November 1649. As the sun rose and Maria Anna rose with it, she complained of extreme abdominal pain. Quickly, her household rushed her to the state apartments (as she had been having breakfast at the time with select courtiers). A bishop and several physicians were called to Maria Anna's aid, and after several hours, the halls of Heidelberg echoed with resounding cries. A child had been born unto the King and Queen of Bavaria. Childhood Louisa was the fruit of a strained labor; therefore, she was quickly baptized. The fears of her sickly health, however, were soon assuaged. Louisa Viktoria, as she was named, proved to be a healthy and inquisitive child. The court breathed a sigh of belief at the strong health and jubilant character of the princess. Following her birth, Louisa remained in the royal nursery at Heidelberg. Her company throughout each day consisted of the children of the higher Bavarian nobility and various governesses. Walks through the gardens, games in the nursery, and brief, formal visits with her parents consumed each day of her early youth. These tranquil and routine times would cease, however, in 1656, when Maximilian I would begin preparations for the princess to begin her studies. Maximilian I tragically died in September of 1651 at the ripe age of seventy-eight. Louisa was not even two years old, and hardly had a connection to her father. Ferdinand Maria, Louisa's much older brother, inherited the Bavarian throne. To ensure the young princess's studies were not dampened or interrupted, she continued with her same tutors and management as under Maximilian I. It was only when she was five that the young princess would fully understand the fate that had befallen her illustrious (and rather elderly) father. Education (1656 - 1664) At the age of five, Louisa was relocated from Heidelberg to a country estate of her father's. She was tutored several men and women of various ethnicities. Her premiere governess was a Bavarian countess, her premiere tutor was a Bavarian scholar, her theological tutor was a renowned cardinal, and her etiquette tutor was a Frenchwoman. With a well-rounded education from professionals spanning the continent of Europe, Louisa grew to be advanced mentally and was blessed to avoid many drawbacks that were to be expected from her inbred ancestry. Favoring history and theology, Louisa was a fervent learner and was quite inquisitive by nature. Her tutors claimed the princess's appetite for learning was quite strong and she was interested in exploration of other subjects. When she was not cooped up within the confines of her classrooms at the mercy of her tutors, Louisa and her governess would spend their afternoons in the gardens. A fan of picnics and outdoor readings, the young princess recalled these times with fondness in her most troubled times in life. The princess was prepared for her courtly presentation throughout her education; however, the intensity increased in approximately 1662, two years before the grand presentation of Louisa to the court of Ferdinand Maria. Bavarian Court (1664 - 1665) Presentation Upon the arrival of her fifteenth birthday in November of 1664, Louisa was rapidly preparing for her court presentation. Ferdinand Maria and his wife, Henriette Adelaide of Savoy,decided that the best date for Louisa's presentation would be Christmas Day, as it was a day of celebration and worship. The Christmas ball was planned to span most of the evening with a feast to follow, honoring the holiday and the arrival of the princess. Etiquette lessons were coming to a close, and Louisa was deemed prepared. Her gown was prepared, the nobility began to search for acceptable gifts to present, and the halls of Heidelberg were decorated to the finest degree. Arriving in a grand white carriage with ornate gold trimmings, Louisa was received by the royal family and members of the royal household at the main entrance of the palace. The sun seemed to envelope the young princess in a stream of warm, golden sunlight. As she stepped out, her silken gown of white and gold damask glinted against the afternoon sun; the pearls and gemstones trimming her ornate dress resplendently shone, illuminating the princess. With a jubilant smile, Louisa dropped into a curtsy, sinking low before her liege and consort. Ferdinand I and Henriette Adelaide adjourned to the grand ballroom and took their places on the Bavarian thrones that were resting above the court atop a dais. The doors burst open and two pages stepped in, one announcing the arrival of Louisa, exclaiming, "Presenting Her Royal Highness, The Princess Louisa Viktoria of Bavaria!" The nobility all bobbed bows and curtsies to the princess as she made her way down the grand hall and up to the dais, where she presented a curtsy. Ferdinand Maria then announced that the ball would commence, and the nobility began to dance the night away. Many gifts were presented to Louisa, such as brooches, dresses, necklaces, bracelets, tiaras, books, vases, and other suitable gifts. Following the ball, a grand feast was held in celebration of the holiday and Louisa's presentation; ten courses were served on the finest platters and china, the chandeliers casting a warm glow over the hall. Courtly Engagements Her days at court would not last more than a year, as Louisa's marriage was a hot topic even prior to her formal presentation. However, during this time, Louisa captivated the Bavarian court. Her charm, grace, and beauty made her an exemplary woman of her time, and she commanded respect without having to say a word on the subject; men admired her beauty and sometimes were so bold as to attempt risqué courtships and women respected the feminine disposition of a gentle soul such as Louisa. Her popularity was not something one could be oblivious to, and her involvement in courtly activities made her seem approachable and warm to the nobility, much to the joy of Maria Anna. In January of 1665, Louisa and Maria Anna led a group of unwed noblewomen on a tour of several abbeys throughout the confines of the Kingdom of Bavaria's territory. Dozens of charitable donations were made by Louisa, several even being made anonymously. While traveling, Maria Anna insisted that she and Louisa not have overly grand accommodations, as they were meant to be basking in the simplistic life of servants of God. Another tour was led in March of 1665, with Louisa making several donations yet again to the abbeys of Bavaria. The daily courtly life of Louisa consisted mostly of meals with the courtly noblewomen, salons in the afternoons, walks in the gardens, and evenings with her widowed mother. While the routine could seem mundane to some, Louisa enjoyed this liberating routine as she hardly had many restrictions. It was during this time that Louisa and her mother, Maria Anna, grew to be rather close, a bond that would give Louisa solace even in the darkest of times. Marriage to Karl III (1665) Engagement Ferdinand Maria received countless offers from various kingdoms with proposals to Louisa. However, the most enticing was from the fellow Germanic state, the Kingdom of Saxony. Though Protestant, the union certainly had geographical and state benefits, and the offer was swiftly accepted in June of 1665. Louisa was shown a portrait of her Saxon fiancé that same month, to which she responded (while blushing), "Ah, what a charming prince. It seems brother has made a prudent choice!" Maria Anna also approved of the union, though not without warning her daughter of the impending religious conversion. Nonetheless, the overall opinion toward the union was an agreeable one, and Louisa's excitement (with a splash of anxiety) rose quickly. Her handover was announced to the court, the date being set as 28th August 1665 at the River Elbe. Her ladies began to pack her belongings in advance, filling dozens of trunks with fine dresses and jewels. To celebrate her engagement, a grand feast and a hunt was held in July of 1665 at a country residence belonging to the Wittelsbachs. The court rejoiced in celebration of the engagement, and Louisa described the time as "...a jubilant period in anyone's courtly life, but a bittersweet period in my life," and she grew rather nostalgic at all of the wonders of the Bavarian court that would not be awaiting her in Saxony, including her own faith. Arrival in Saxony In the evening of 24th August 1665, the Bavarian court loaded themselves into several carriages and began a grand procession through the cities of Bavaria. Their destination was the River Elbe, where the princess's handover would take place the following day. The procession travelled through the night and into the morning, stopping occasionally so that the nobility may stretch their legs and embrace the fresh, morning air of the Bavarian countryside. Louisa recalled the journey as both "frightening yet exciting" as she was whisked away to her future domain. The Bavarian procession arrived at a small estate near the edge of the River Elbe in Hanover on 28th August 1665. The Brunswick-Lüneburg family that owned the estate welcomed the princess and settled her into a bedchamber in which she could prepare herself for the handover. The Saxon courtiers arrived via procession that same afternoon with many carriages filled with courtiers filing through the gates of the estate. Louisa marveled at how the Saxons carried themselves with such graceful conduct, assuaging the fears of how a Protestant court might behave. Louisa watched the procession arrive from her chamber window before being dressed in a gown of deep green silk trimmed with black fur and a white and yellow damask shawl (green, yellow, white, and black were colors of the Saxon flag); pearls graced her gentle, dainty neck and a brooch adorned her Order of Saint Mary sash. Louisa was then led to the grand sitting room where her fiancé was awaiting her. Dressed in a deep blue suit with lavish gold trimmings, the tall Saxon man, Prince Karl, captivated Louisa more so than when she was shown his portrait. With a delicate blush to her pale cheeks, the princess bobbed a curtsy which was met with the bob of a bow in response. The couple were quite obviously smitten with one another, and after formal introductions were made by Ferdinand Maria and Friedrich August V (King of Saxony), the two held a light conversation on the subject of hunting. Following the discussion and mingling of the nobility, Louisa began her farewells. She shared a quick embrace with her brothers, both of whom wished her the best of luck in her new court. With her sister-in-law, Henriette Adelaide, Louisa shared a warm goodbye; Henriette Adelaide offered advice on adjusting to a new court "from one foreign queen to another". The last farewell was a tear-inducing embrace with Maria Anna, Louisa's dearest mother, with whom she shared such a strong bond. Little did Louisa know, Maria Anna would pass away less than a month later (25th September 1665), which would absolutely shatter her heart as she settled into a foreign court. Once the farewells concluded, Louisa was returned to her chamber. Several ladies and maids dressed her in a salmon-colored travelling gown with gold brocade, and a traveling hat with two large bundles of feathers was placed atop her deep brunette hair. With one final wave (and the drop of a tear against her cheek), Louisa was escorted to the carriage of her fiancé, Crown Prince Karl. The procession of Saxon nobility began to travel for the river. Upon arriving at the river, the court was loaded onto a royal barge. The barge then traveled down the Elbe and to the Schloss Pillnitz, the official residence of the Saxon court. Marriage The bells tolled in Dresden as the Saxon court prepared for the wedding of Louisa and Karl. 15th September 1665 was the date of the formal wedding, with grand celebrations planned throughout the entire week. Dressed in a silver gown with gold brocade, a lavish gold tiara with emerald gemstones, several strands of pearl necklaces, and a pair of silken white gloves, Louisa looked magnificent as she was led to the royal chapel at Pillnitz. The nobility rose from their seats as the princess was led down the aisle by King Friedrich August V. Upon being presented at the altar, the ceremony began, and the royal couple was the envy of many nobles gathered for the grand occasion. Later that same evening, a feast and reception was held in honor of the newlywed couple. The five-course feast was grandiose with only the finest foods in the land (and finest liquors). Afterward, Karl and Louisa shared the first dance, encircled by the court; as Karl twirled his bride around the hall, the eyes of the nobility roved around to keep up as Louisa offered delicate smiles and a wink to Karl. Following the dance, Louisa danced with her father-in-law, with whom she reportedly shared a polite conversation as they danced. The night was one of great elation and jubilant prospects, and Louisa reflected on it as one of the happiest times of her life. As the night came to a close, the newlyweds were left to their chambers to perform their final marital duty of the evening: consummation. Louisa was dressed in a white silken nightgown and later stated she was "red like a tomato" upon seeing her husband indisposed. The consummation, however, was successful, and the couple prepared to welcome a young son the following year, much to the pleasure of Karl and the Wettin dynasty. Saxon Court (1665 - 1671) WIP Queen Consort of Saxony (1671 - 1696) Coronation of Karl III WIP Crisis of the Crown Princes WIP Charitable Endeavors WIP Construction of Elbe Palace WIP Pragmatic Sanction of 1695 WIP Co-Reign of Frederika & Friedrich August VI of Saxony Political Instability WIP Regency of Queen Frederika WIP Flight to Rettenbach WIP Patron of the Arts WIP Regency of Friedrich August VII WIP Issue Louisa, with her husband, went on to have several live births as well as failed pregnancies between 1666 to 1689: * Karl Wilhelm von Wettin, Crown Prince of Saxony (20th July 1666 - 29th June 1672) * Friedrich August von Wettin, Prince of Saxony (4th August 1668 - 18th May 1669) * Miscarriage (2nd January 1670) * Wilhelm Ludwig von Wettin, Crown Prince of Saxony (19th March 1671 - 7th April 1685) * Viktoria Louisa von Wettin, Princess of Saxony (6th June 1673 - 22nd February 1678) * Miscarriage '(9th August 1674) * '''Stillborn Male '(28th July 1675) * '''Frederika Louisa von Wettin, Queen of Saxony ''(24th May 1677 - present) * '''Maria Theresa von Wettin', Princess of Saxony (16th February 1680 - 27th May 1680) * Heinrich Wilhelm von Wettin, Prince of Saxony (3rd November 1682 - 23rd July 1684) * Stillborn Male & Female Twins (13th September 1684) * Wilhelmina Viktoria von Wettin, Princess of Saxony (17th June 1685 - 28th June 1685) * Miscarriage (26th March 1687) * Miscarriage (10th September 1688) * Louisa Amelia von Wettin, Princess of Saxony (29th October 1689 - 21st May 1691) Ancestry Titles, Styles, & Honours Titles & Styles 25th November 1649 - 27th September 1665 Her Royal Highness Princess Louisa Viktoria of Bavaria 27th September 1665 - 24th February 1671 Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Saxony 27th February 1671 - 8th March 1696 Her Majesty The Queen of Saxony 8th March 1696 - present Her Majesty The Queen Dowager of Saxony Honours Bavaria * Lady of the'' Order of Saint Mary (22nd December 1654 - present) ''Saxony * Lady of the Order of Augusta Maria (16th October 1665 - present) * Grand Mistress of the Order of the Augusta Maria' '(27th February 1671 - 8th March 1696)